memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
T'Pol
--MicioGatta 21:14, 9 mar 2009 (UTC) :Potresti voler vedere anche T'Paal e T'Pel. T'Pol è una femmina vulcaniana in servizio a bordo dell'''Enterprise'' NX-01 a metà del XXII secolo. E' la prima Vulcaniana a servire a bordo di una nave umana per più di dieci giorni. Infanzia Vita T'Pol è nata da T'Les e dal marito nel 2088. ( ) Da bambina, T'Pol è stata promessa sposa a un Vulcaniano di nome Koss, che poi sposerà. ( ) Cresciuta in una casa vicina alla capitale su Vulcano, la giovane T'Pol aveva per un animale domestico un sehlat. ( ) Inizi della carriera All'inizio della sua carriera, T'Pol opera come agente con il Ministero Vulcaniano della Sicurezza. Lavorando per il Ministero, ottiene delle conoscenze all'interno dell'Impero klingon che le permetteranno in seguito di trovare la colonia penale klingon di Rura Penthe. ( ) Una delle suoe prime missioni per il Ministero è di recuperare agenti deviati che si rifiutano di tornare su Vulcano. Dopo essere riuscita a recuperarne cinque su sette, T'Pol rintraccia gli agenti Jossen e Menos su Risa nel 2135. Qui, uccide Jossen, ma non riesce a catturare Menos. ( ) Più tardi, T'Pol serve per il Concilio per le Scienze dell'Alto Comando Vulcaniano a bordo della nave stellare Seleya come vice ufficiale sceintifico. Lavora al comando del capitanoVoris e con il comandante Solin. ( ) T'Pol lavora inoltre con la milizia vulcaniana durante la missione Tomed e per il Ministero dell'Informazione su Vulcano. ( ) Nel 2149 T'viene assegnata sulla Terra come abasciatrice presso il governo della Terra Unita come aiutante dell'ambasciatore Soval. Risiedendo presso il campo vulcaniano di Sausalito, crea un forte rapporto di lavoro con Soval. Come Soval, T'Pol credeva che gli Umani siano troppo "volatili" e "provinciali" per lasciare il loro sistema solara. ( ) Una notte del 2150, T'Pol lascia il campo vulcaniano e vaga per le strade di San Francisco. Attratta da una musica jazz "insolita, caotica", entra in un night club, il Fusion, e ascolta il sassofonista suonare. L'esperienza le stimola una risposta emozionale che non dimenticherà mai. ( ) ''Enterprise'' Primo anno In seguito al casuale primo contatto della Terra con il corriere klingon Klaang nell'aprile 2151, T'Pol viene riassegnata al nascello terrestre della Flotta Astrale Enterprise con il grado di subcomandante. T'Pol viene assegnata alla nave come osservatrice ("chaperone", secondo l'ammiraglio Forrest) in cambio di mappe stellari fornite dai Vulcaniani e del database linguistico klingon, T'Pol non viene, da principio, accettata dall'equipaggio. L'ingegnere capo della nave, il comandante Charles Tucker III, la vede come una "spia". Durante la missione per riportaee Klaang al suo pianeta natale, comunque, T'Pol accompagna il capitano Jonathan Archer e la squadra di sbarco al complesso commerciale di Rigel X. Qui, utilizza le sue precedenti esperienze con le culture aliene per accompagnare gli Umani nell'indagine. Prendendo il comando dell Enterprise quando il Archer viene ferito, T'Pol anticipa i desideri del capitano e prosegue con l'indagine nonostante lei creda fermamente che si tratti di una "missione senza senso". Dpoo la guarigione di Archer, T'Pol lo aiuta a smascherare il complotto della Cabala sulibana atto a destabilizzare l'Impero klingon e a riportare con successo Klaang alla gente gente. Alla fine della misisone, Archer convince T'Pol a rimanere a bordo, dandole la posizione di ufficiale scientifico e il grado di primo ufficiale dell Enterprise. ( ) Durante la sua prima missione come membro dell'equipaggio, T'Pol comanda una squadra di sbarco nell'esplorazione di un pianeta disabitato di classe M non molto distante dalla Terra. Esposti a una potente tossina allucinogena emessa dalle piante locali, T'Pol e i mebri della sua squadra iniziano a diventare estremamente paranoici. Si rifugiano in da una tempesta entrando in una caverna. Qui riesce a mantenere la sua compostezza nonostante i suoi compagni umani cominciano a diventare allucinati. Durante la comunicazione con Archer, che è a bordo dell Enterprise, T'Pol si mette a recitare per cercare di far superare la notte ai suoi compagni, il comandante Tucker, il marinaio Elizabeth Cutler e il guardiamarina Travis Mayweather. E' costretta però a usare la forza, sparando su stordimento a Tucker e usando la presa vulcaniana su Mayweather. ( ) T'Pol è costretta di nuovo a recitare quando finge di essere una schiava del capitano Archer per avere le simpatie di pirati Ferengi a fine 2151. Con Archer e il comandante Tucker, T'Pol riesce a fare in modo che o Ferengi lascino l Enterprise dop aver restituito tutto ciò che avevano rubato. ( ) Mentre l Enterprise continua a esplorare lo spazio, l'Alto Comando Vulcaniano assegna almeno un vascello perché controlli le attività della nave. Uno di questo vascelli, la nave Ti'Mur al comando del capitano Vanik, trasmette segratamente un messaggio cifrato a T'Pol, riguardante il suo matrimonio con Koss e l'obbligo di ritornare su Vulcano. Durante una "comet walk" (camminata su una cometa) sulla superficien della cometa di Archer, il tenente Malcolm Reed e il guardiamarina Mayweather restano intrappolati in una crepa nel ghiaccio. T'Pol contatta la Ti'Mur e richiede l'aiuto del capitano Vanik, al quale dichiara la sua intenzione di restare a bordo dell Enterprise. ( ) P'Jem Il 19 giugno 2151, T'Pol, il capitano Archer e il comandante Tucker visita il monastero vulcaniano di P'Jem. Trovandolo occupato dal commando andoriano diThy'lek Shran, gli ufficlia dell Enterprise e T'Pol sono presi ostaggi. Continuando a pensare che il governo vulcaniano stia nascondendo una serie di sensori nel monastero per spiare Andoria, Shran si rifiuta di rilasciare gli ostaggi. Durante un tentativo di fuga, T'Pol scompre un passaggio che conduce a una stazione segreta, esponendo involontariamente i Vulcaniani. Adirato per la scoperta, Archer ordina a T'Pol di dare il suo scanner - che contiene informazioni dettagliare della postazione - agli Andoriani, he pochi mesi dopo procedono a distruggere il santurio. ( ) A seguito della distruzione del monastero, l'Alto Comando Vulcaniano decide di scaricare la colpa su T'Pol, che viene richiamata su Vulcano. A prenderla arriva la nave Ni'Var al comando del capitano Sopek. Durante quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua ultima missione, T'Pol e Archer vengono catturati dai rebelli di Coridan, ma fuggono in tempo èer prevenire l'uccisione di Sopek. Ferita durante lo scontro a fuoco, T'Pol viene riportata sull Enterprise e Sopek parte per chiedere all'Alto Comando di ritirare l'ordine di rompatrio di T'Pol. ( ) Secondo anno Incontrando di nuovo i Sulibani nel 2152, l'equipaggio dell Enterprise viene incastrato con l'accusa di aver distrutto la colonia su Paraagan II e della morte di 3600 coloni. Le azioni di T'Pol sono fondamentali nel provare l'innocenza dell'equipaggio, trovando un dispositivo occulatato sulibano e aiutando a recuperare un disco dati dal vascello sulibano. Dopo la sparizione del capitano Archer e la cattura dell Enterprise, T'Pol prta l'equipaggio a rimpossessarsi della nave, liberandola dall'Ellissi sulibana. Durante l'incidente, T'Pol viene torturata dal comandante sulibano Silik alla ricerca di informazioni riguardanti la "Guerra fredda temporale". Citando le scopert del Direttorato Vulcaniano per le Scienze, T'Pol continua a sostenere che il viaggio nel tempo è impossibile. L'esperienza non le lascia effetti collaterali e T'Pol riesce a convincere l'ambasciatore Soval e la Flotta Astrale a lasciare che l Enterprise continui la sua missione, dopo il ritorno del capitano Archer. ( ) Later that year, T'Pol used her prior combat training to teach the settlers of an alien mining colony defensive tactics to repel marauding Klingon privateers. She instructed the colonists and members of the Enterprise crew in Vulcan methods of self defense in a successful effort. ( ) In August of 2152, T'Pol's Vulcan physiology left her the only crew member conscious aboard Enterprise when it encountered a debilitating trinary star system. Left alone to save the ship, T'Pol was able to revive Captain Archer long enough to help him pilot Enterprise through the system and away from a black hole. ( ) Seventeen years after her initial mission with the Ministry of Security, T'Pol once again found herself in pursuit of the rogue agent Menos. This time tracing him to Pernaia Prime, T'Pol began to doubt her mission and the guilt of Menos. Overcoming those doubts, however, she was able to prove that he was indeed a weapons smuggler and succeeded in apprehending the fugitive. ( ) With tensions between Vulcan and Andoria continuing to mount following the incident at P'Jem, T'Pol accompanied Captain Archer and Ambassador Soval to the planet Paan Mokar to mediate a territorial dispute. Coming under fire and crashing on the surface of the planet, T'Pol and Archer protected the Ambassador from further attack. Ultimately helping bring about a cease fire on the planet, T'Pol and Archer's efforts allowed negotiations to commence. ( ) Terzo anno La Disesta In seguito all'attacco xindi sulla Terra il 24 aprile 2153, l Enterprise viene richiamata a casa e viene revisionata per la missione nella Distesa Delfica. Poiché l'Alto Comando Vulcaniano vede la missione come un problema solo terrestre, l'absciatore Soval ordina a T'Pol di ritornare su Vulcan per essere riassegnata al Ministero dell'Informazione. Soval le dice inoltre che, dopo un breve periodo al Ministero, potrebbe essere riassegnata alla Terra per continuare il suo lavoro diplomatico, ma T'Pol è indecisa. Quando l Enterprise inserisce la rotta per Vulcano per riportare T'Pol a casa e quindi procedere verso la Distesa, all'improvviso T'Pol rassegna le sue dimissioni e sceglie di rimanere a bordo. ( ) Come mebro civile dell'equipaggio, T'Pol mantiene la sua posizioone come ufficiale scientifico e secondo in comando senza il grado di subcomandante. L Enterprise inizia la sua missione per trovare l'arma xindi e prevenire un secondo attacco alla Terra. T'Pol e l'ufficiale alle comunicazioni , il guardiamarina Hoshi Sato, lavorano assieme per decrifrare un database xindi appena acquisito. ( ) Qunaod T'Pol, il capitano Archer, il tenente Reed e Sato vengono esposti a un virus su un pianeta nella Distesa, il sistema immunitario vulcaniano di T'Pol rallenta la progressione della mutazione, permettendole di aiutare i suoi colleghi e fornendo al dottor Phlox le basi èer sintetizzare una cura. ( ) Esposizione al trellium-D Non molto tempo dopo l'arrivo nella Distesa, l'equipaggio dell Enterprise localizza una nave su cui T'Pol aveva servito in precedenza, la Seleya, intrappolata in un campo di asteroidi di trellium-D. Con una navetta, T'Pol, Archer e Reed salgono sulla nave, dopo trovato l'equipaggio sopravvissuto che soffre di una grave forma di demenzia e rabbia omicida. Dopo aver scoperto il comandante Solin tra i sopravvissuti, T'Pol non è in grado di parlare con il suo ex collega, cominciando a provare lei stessa paranoia e rabbia. Mentre conduce Archer e Reed attraverso il vascello vulcaniano danneggiato, T'Pol inizia a sospettare che Archer voglia uccidere il suo equipaggio e si rifiuta di cooperare. Mentre il gruppo è ormai vicino all'uscita, T'Pol diventa violenta e viene stordita con una pistola phaser da Archer, quindi portata sull' Enterprise per ricevere gli appropriati trattamenti. ( ) Il dottor Phlox riesce a curare T'Pol dall'esposizione al trellium-D trovato a bordo della Seleya: la sostanza è infatto una potente neurotossiva che ha effetto solo sul sistema nervoso vulcaniano. Questa scoperta, quindi, porta il capitano Archer a decidere che l Enterprise non può essere schermara dalle anomalie spaziali attraverso il trellium-D. Comprendendo l'importanza della sostanza perché l Enterprise possa completare la missione, T'Pol chiede ad Archer di lasciarla su un pianeta abitabile, ma il capitano rifiuta. ( ) Nonostante sembra aver recuperato completamente, T'Pol continua a sperimentare gli effetti residui dell'esposizione. Perseguitata da incubi e instabilità residua, T'Pol diviene a volte emotiva e violenta. ( ) Nella speranza di liberare maggiormente le sue emozioni, T'Pol trova un metodo per iniettarsi piccole dosi di trellium-D direttamente nel sangue. Nel february 2153, T'Pol diventa dipendente dalla sostanza, e infine riesce ad ammettere il suo problema con il dottor Phlox, che la aiuta nella disintossicazione. Comunque, la prolungata esposizione al trellium-D ha danneggiato permanentemente l'abilità di T'Pol di controllare le sue emozioni. ( ) Conclusione della missione contro gli Xindi Lo scetticismo di T'Pol riguardo ai viaggi nel tempo viene eliminato quando lei e il capitano Archer visitano Detroit nell'anno 2004. Aiutati dall'agente temporale ed ex marinaio Daniels, T'Pol e Archer rintracciano diversi Xindi rettili nel passato, fermando il rilascio di un'arma biologoica sulla Terra ed esponendo il complotto degli dei degli Xindi, i Guardiani. ( ) Con le informazioni fornite dal comandante andoriano Shran, T'Pol è in grado di studiare il prototipo della superarma xindi, scoprendo che viene costruita su un pianeta chiamato Azati Primo. ( ) Sulla rotta per Azati primo, l Enterprise incontra un pianeta su cui si è schiantato un vascello degli Xindi insettoidi. Mentre indagano sul vascello, il capitano Archer viene in contatto con una tossina chimica, rendendolo restio ad abbandonale il nido insettoide e mettendo così a rischio la missione. Agendo in accordo con il comandante Tucker e il tenente Reed, T'Pol conduce un ammutinamento per prendere il controllo dell Enterprise e costringere Archer a ricedere le cure. ( ) Dopo l'arrivo nel sistema di Azati Primo, Archer parte da solo per distruggere l'arma Xindi in quella che sembra essere una missione suicida. Mentre Archer viene catturato e torturato dagli Xindi rettili, T'Pol comanda l Enterprise in una battaglia difensiva contro una flotta di navi da guerra xindi rettili. ) L Enterprise viene quasi distrutta, riesce a sfuggire ma molti sono i marinai deceduti nello scontro. T'Pol inizia a soffrire crisi di astinenza da trellium-D, ma lavora per ripristinare la funzionalità dell Enterprise, mentre Archer viene rimandato a bordo dagli Xindi Aquatici. Contro il parere di T'Pol, Archer decide di attaccare un vascello alieno per recuperare componenti necessari. Ancora in comando, T'Pol riesce a condurre la battaglia in maniera precisa, con minimi danni da entrambe le parti. ( ) All'alba della battgali finale, T'Pol inizia a considerare di formalizzare il suo stato di servizio nella Flotta Astrale. Mentre Archer e alcuni Xindi alleati intercettano l'arma nel Settore 001, T'Pol e l'equipaggio hanno l'ordine di distruggere le Sfere della Distesa. T'Pol e il comandante Tucker scoprono che la "Sfera 41" è di fondamentale importanza nella rete e riescono a distruggerla. Archer riesce a distruggere l'arma xindi, T'Pol conduce l Enterprise nel viaggio verso la Terra. ( ) Dopo una deviazione nel passato della Terra, il capitano Archer torna finalmente sull Enterprise e l'equipaggio arriva al Quartier generale della Flotta Astrale a San Francisco, dove vengono accolti come eroi. Nel 2154, l'ammiraglio Forrest approva l'ingresso di T'Pol nella Flotta Astrale e lei riceve i gradi di comandante. ( ) Year four Following a brief shore leave in which T'Pol returned to Vulcan, the crew of Enterprise was recalled to duty in May, 2154. Tasked with the capture of renegade Human "Augments", Enterprise set course for the Borderland, where it was attacked by Orion slavers who used their transporters to kidnap several members of the crew. T'Pol was among the captured and was taken to a facility on Verex III where she was put up for auction as a slave laborer. Fetching a high price, T'Pol was returned to a cell from which she later escaped when Captain Archer successfully freed his crew. ( ) Following the capture of the Augments, Enterprise was ordered to Vulcan to investigate the bombing of the United Earth Embassy which resulted in the deaths of 43 people (among them Admiral Forrest). Discovering that her mother, T'Les, was a member of the underground movement called the Syrrannites, deemed responsible for the bombing, T'Pol was transported with Archer to Vulcan's Forge to find her. Tracking the Syrrannites to the T'Karath Sanctuary, T'Pol and Archer found the group to be peaceful; far from the fanatics described by the Vulcan High Command. ( ) Not long after T'Pol and Archer's arrival at T'Karath, the sanctuary was attacked and destroyed by the Vulcan government, killing many Syrranites, including T'Les. ( ) Strongly affected by her mother's death, T'Pol traveled with Archer and the Syrrannite leader T'Pau to the Vulcan capital to deliver the Kir'Shara - an ancient artifact containing the teachings of Surak - to the High Command. Revealing the true teachings of Surak to Administrator V'Las and the High Command, T'Pol, Archer and T'Pau brought about the dissolution of the existing Vulcan government and initiating a new wave of enlightenment to the planet, absolving the Syrrannites of guilt and ultimately removing any restrictions the former government had placed on Earth's advancement into space. ) In November of 2154, Enterprise took up an investigation into the mysterious destruction of Tellarite and Andorian starships, ultimately leading to the discovery of the Romulan drone-ship. ( ) Working with Dr. Phlox, Commander Shran and an Aenar named Jhamel, T'Pol constructed a telepresence unit that would allow her to enhance her own telepathic abilities and interfere with the operation of the drone ship. Unable to operate the device successfully, T'Pol's place in the unit was taken by Jhamel who was able to destroy the Romulan vessel and prevent further attacks. ( ) With peace once again returning to the sector, T'Pol sat by Captain Archer's side aboard Enterprise to initiate talks between the Andorians and Tellarites, forming the first union between Vulcan, Earth, Tellar and Andoria. ( ) Terra Prime incident During the following January, the terrorist group Terra Prime revealed the existence of an infant Human-Vulcan hybrid created with the stolen DNA of T'Pol and Commander Tucker. Using the child as a banner for furthering xenophobia on Earth, the group's leader John Frederick Paxton demanded the dissolution of the fledgling Coalition of Planets and the departure of all non-Humans from Earth. Traveling to the Orpheus Mining Colony on Earth's moon, T'Pol and Tucker found their daughter, but were captured by Terra Prime who flew the mobile colony to Mars. ( ) Rescued from Mars by a landing party led by Captain Archer, T'Pol and Tucker returned to Enterprise with their daughter following the arrest of Paxton. Aboard Enterprise, Dr. Phlox discovered a flaw in the process used to create the child and she died a short time later. Despite the loss, both T'Pol and Tucker were present in San Francisco for formal creation of the Coalition. ( ) Later career T'Pol continued to serve aboard Enterprise as science officer through the 2150s and into the 2160s, retaining her position as first officer and rank of commander. In 2161, the long-thought dead General Shran returned, asking for assistance from Enterprise in the recovery of his kidnapped child Talla. Fabricating a replica of the Teneebian amethyst, T'Pol joined a landing party on Rigel X where she exchanged the gemstone for Shran's child. Soon after the incident, T'Pol joined Captain Archer on Earth for the founding ceremony of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) :These events were depicted in a holodeck simulation run by Commander William T. Riker aboard the in 2370. It is unknown what became of T'Pol following the series finale of ''Star Trek: Enterprise.'' Medical record In 2128, T'Pol had her teeth coated in a trifluorinate compound to prevent cavities. Despite having this done, T'Pol had a cavity in one of her tricuspids that Dr. Phlox repaired in 2151. ( ) During her first mission aboard Enterprise, T'Pol and Commander Tucker were exposed to protocystian spores and forced to spend time in the ship's decontamination chamber. ( ) T'Pol also spent time in Enterprise's sickbay for injuries she received from a particle weapon hit on Coridan, and for her exposure and subsequent addiction to Treillium-D. ( ) Early in 2153, T'Pol became exposed to an alien virus that caused her to enter an accelerated phase of pon farr. Without a proper mate to fulfill her biological need, T'Pol's behavior was altered, causing her to be aggressively sexual and violent. Dr. Phlox sequestered her in decon until he could create a treatment. ( ) Special immunity As one of the first Vulcans to serve board an Earth starship, T'Pol's Vulcan physiology made her in many cases stronger and more physically resilient than her Human counterparts. During the mission to the planet that would later be called Archer IV, T'Pol lead a landing party that was overcome by a powerful toxin. Found in pollen from local plant life, the toxin caused deep paranoia and effects mirroring intoxication. Though not completely immune, T'Pol maintained her composure where her Human companions did not, reverting to her native language, but remaining lucid enough to administer an antidote. ( ) T'Pol's physiology also made her resistant to the influence of non-corporeal lifeforms that boarded Enterprise in 2152. Capable of taking over the bodies of members of the ship's crew, the lifeforms were unable to affect T'Pol, who used a telepathic link to learn about the entities. ( ) Later in 2152, T'Pol was immune to the affects of the trinary star system encountered by Enterprise, when Human and even Denobulan members of the crew began experiencing obsessive behavior and eventually unconsciousness. ( ) In 2153, T'Pol was exposed to an alien mutagenic virus that mutated her DNA to resemble that of the ancient species called the Loque'eque. The progression of the illness however was slowed by her immune system, preventing her from being as affected as Jonathan Archer, Malcolm Reed and Hoshi Sato, Humans who were also infected. ( ) In late December, 2154, T'Pol was unaffected by the powerful pheromones of Orion slave girls, who boarded Enterprise in order to deliver it to the Orion Syndicate. As a threat to the Orion women, T'Pol was briefly imprisoned in the ship's brig, but was finally able to save the ship with the assistance of Commander Tucker. ( ) Sindrome di Pa'nar When Enterprise encountered a starship carrying Vulcans identified as V'tosh ka'tur in late 2151, T'Pol was persuaded by Tolaris to refrain from meditation for one night. The practice allowed T'Pol to experience vivid dreams of a sexual nature, but left her with headaches, elevated blood pressure and unusual synaptic activity. Later, Tolaris forced her to participate in a mind meld resulting in serious injury to T'Pol. ( ) Within the next year, it was discovered that the mind meld created a degradation in the synaptic pathways in T'Pol's brain known as Pa'nar Syndrome. Unable to treat the affliction alone, Dr. Phlox sought the assistance of Vulcan members of the Interspecies Medical Exchange to little avail. ( ) During her time with the Syrrannite, T'Pau, T'Pol learned Pa'nar was treatable through the proper use of a mind meld. T'Pau administered the meld and T'Pol was cured. ( ) T'Pol safely initiated a mind meld with Ensign Hoshi Sato in 2154, under the guidance of Captain Archer. ( ) Personal life Like many traditional Vulcans, T'Pol was a vegetarian, but was open to exploring a variety of other foods and beverages. ( ) She enjoyed chamomile and mint teas and experimented with Earth dishes including pecan pie and Georgia peaches. ( ) Practicing regimented meditation, T'Pol rarely deviated from her routine. ( ) Family T'Les Though T'Pol's father had died sometime prior to 2151 and she had no siblings, she was close to her mother, T'Les. ( ) While T'Pol was serving aboard Enterprise, she and mother corresponded through subspace communications. During the Xindi mission, however, at least one of T'Les' messages were lost due to communications blackouts. ( ) Following the destruction of the secret base at P'Jem, the Vulcan High Command sought to place blame for the incident with T'Pol. Unable to reach her in the Expanse, the High Command censured T'Les, forcing her resignation as an instructor at the Vulcan Science Academy. Unaware of the true reasons for her mother's early retirement, T'Pol was later outraged to learn the truth. ( ) Possessing a somewhat tumultuous relationship with T'Pol, T'Les was nonetheless a keen observer of her daughter. Holding more traditional values than T'Pol, T'Les believed that T'Pol's work should have been focused on the betterment of Vulcan society. Nevertheless, she observed that there was more to life than one's profession - an ideal she believed T'Pol would benefit from learning. ( ) Given shore leave following the completion of the Xindi mission, T'Pol returned home to Vulcan with Commander Tucker as her guest. During the trip, T'Les urged T'Pol to fulfill her obligation to her family and proceed with her arranged marriage to Koss. At first resistant to the prospect of marriage, T'Pol ultimately relented and agreed to the marriage on the grounds that it would benefit T'Les. ( ) Later in 2154, T'Pol and T'Les are reunited when T'Pol learned her mother had joined the Syrrannite underground movement. Coming to see her mother as far less traditional than she had previously thought, T'Pol helped further her mother's cause and worked to dissolve the Vulcan High Command. Sadly, T'Les was killed when the High Command destroyed the Syrrannites' base of operations. Holding her dying mother in her arms, T'Pol wept for T'Les who had previously observed that her daughter had always kept her emotions close to the surface. ( ) In her life, T'Les possessed a pendant featuring the Vulcan symbol for IDIC. Following the discovery of her own infant daughter, T'Pol placed the pendant in her child's crib. ( ) T'Mir After the escape from the Suliban helix in 2152, T'Pol, Captain Archer and Commander Tucker celebrated the one year anniversary of the start of Enterprise's mission. To commemorate the occasion, T'Pol revealed the story of her second foremother, T'Mir - an officer in the Vulcan High Command whose ship crashed on Earth in 1957. Framing the story as though it were fictitious, T'Pol had previously visited the site of the crash in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania. She also kept T'Mir's handbag in a locker in her quarters as a memento of the story. ( ) Personal relationships Koss At an early age, T'Pol was arranged to be married to Koss, who became an architect. In 2151, she was told to return to Vulcan (by a message relayed by the Ti'Mur) to marry Koss. However, Commander Tucker told her that she had the right to not be married if she didn't want to. She decided to stay aboard Enterprise instead of going back to Vulcan to marry him. ( ) After T'Pol's return to Vulcan following the Xindi incident, she still refused to marry him. Koss visited her and told her that he wanted to marry her. He attempted to persuade her by offering to let her resume her career if she spent one year with him on Vulcan. He also offered to help her mother regain her position at the academy from which she had been dismissed because of T'Pol's involvement with the incident at P'Jem. Koss and T'Pol were finally married in 2154. Later that year, Koss ended his marriage with T'Pol after the death of her mother, T'Les. Shortly thereafter, their marriage was officially dissolved. ( ) V'Lar While in her early schooling, T'Pol traveled a great distance to see distinguished Vulcan ambassador V'Lar at Vulcana Regar. During a recess of the second Ka'Tann Conference, T'Pol questioned the ambassador about her negotiating tactics. V'Lar later recalled those questions to be "presumptuous" but also key in making her reconsider some of her previous positions. Likewise, T'Pol credited V'Lar for inspiring her career path, leading to her work with the Science Council and eventually to her work with Starfleet. On February 9, 2152, T'Pol reunited with the ambassador when Enterprise was ordered to escort V'Lar from the planet Mazar to Vulcan. Finding her to have changed since their initial meeting, T'Pol was surprised at V'Lar's levity and willingness to explore Earth culture. At first disappointed with her second interaction with the ambassador, T'Pol came to once again respect V'Lar as a personal hero. ( ) Jonathan Archer Although there was some tension when the two first met in 2151, T'Pol and Captain Jonathan Archer eventually became lasting friends with a bond of trust and friendship between them. Though she may not always agree with the captain's style of command, she couldn't help but respect him. Initially, Archer held a grudge against T'Pol believing she'd be just like all the Vulcans, and her only goal would be to hold the humans back. She was not particularly fond of his pet dog, Porthos. She was considered by Archer to be particularly cynical and humorless. On the mission to Qo'noS, when Archer was wounded and rendered unconscious for several hours, T'Pol assumed command and led the ship in pursuit of Suliban, in anticipation of the captain's wishes. This gave Archer a new found respect for her. ( ) T'Pol earned Archer's respect as she didn't turn a blind eye when the secret Vulcan surveillance station at P'Jem was revealed, and helped Archer expose the spy station to the Andorian commandos. ( ) When Ambassador V'Lar came aboard in 2152, she sensed a great bond between Archer and T'Pol, of "trust ... and friendship." ( ) T'Pol received support from Archer when she was sent on an emotionally troubling mission for the Vulcans. She was to apprehend a former Vulcan agent who had become an arms dealer. Archer was there to help her overcome her feelings of self-doubt, and the incident solidified the trust between the duo. ( ) She, in turn, was there for him when his good friend and former rival A.G. Robinson died. She listened to his story about the two of them and offered him a shoulder to lean on. ( ) Archer would always try to get T'Pol to interact with the crew. At the captain's suggestion, she even attended one of the ship's regular movie nights. She was fond of the movie Frankenstein, as it reminded her of first contact with humans. ( ) The emotional strength of her bond of friendship with Archer was made clear when Archer turned over command of Enterprise to T'Pol and then left on what everyone, including him, considered a suicide mission to Azati Prime to finally stop the Xindi weapon. T'Pol, unable to control her emotions, hurriedly gave Commander Tucker the conn and went alone to the Captain's ready room, where she started crying. ( ) In the end it was T'Pol who was with Archer before he gave a speech at the signing of the Federation charter. Overcome with emotion, Archer embraced T'Pol before his speech. ( ) Romance In 2152, Jonathan Archer began harboring an attraction to his science officer. A relationship was never pursued; however, T'Pol let the captain know that they could not "hypothetically" allow any attraction to become realized with T'Pol indicating that he is her superior officer. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Archer was afflicted with anterograde amnesia after being struck by a temporal anomaly from which he was trying to save T'Pol. After assuming command of ''Enterprise and failing to save Earth from being destroyed by the Xindi, T'Pol resigned the captaincy and spent twelve years caring for Archer on Ceti Alpha V. Over the years, she learned more about Archer while he continuously forgot everything past the day he became ill. It became apparent, however, that T'Pol had started to harbor romantic feelings for Archer, although nothing could come of it due to his illness. In 2165, a way had been found to erradicate the interspatial parasites that were preventing Archer from forming new memories. Phlox suggested to T'Pol that, if the treatment worked, things between Archer and T'Pol might be different.'' Ultimately, it was found that destroying the parasites infesting Archer's brain in the present also destroyed them in the past. Although it meant the destruction of ''Enterprise and the deaths of its crew (though, as Archer notes, given the intensity of the Xindi attack, this was almost certainly inevitable), Archer, T'Pol and Phlox were able to prevent the parasites from infecting Archer in the first place, altering the past ensuring the survival of Earth. As such, this timeline was effectively erased. Before the ship exploded, however, Phlox, T'Pol and Archer were struck down by Xind-Reptilian soldiers, with T'Pol dying in Archer's arms and Archer, having used his last breath to initiate the subspace implosion, dying on top of the lifeless T'Pol. ( ) Charles "Trip" Tucker III Tucker's sister Elizabeth died in the Xindi attack on Earth; Tucker suffered insomnia (possibly due to nightmares). In order to help the engineer rest, Phlox suggested T'Pol help him. T'Pol's application of Vulcan neuropressure not only helped, but Tucker began to develop romantic feelings for T'Pol. They finally slept together in January of 2154, though T'Pol later denied her emotions, calling it an "exploration of Human sexuality". ( ) After the battle of Azati Prime in February of 2154, Tucker was haunted by visions of Crewman Jane Taylor, a member of his engineering team that had died in the attack. He was supposed to be writing a letter of consolation to her parents, but was unable to do so, as she reminded him so much of his sister Elizabeth. T'Pol consoled Tucker, discussing the emotions he felt concerning both his sister and Crewman Taylor. ( ) When Enterprise returned to Earth, T'Pol went on to Vulcan asking Tucker, who complained of having nowhere to go, to Vulcan. While there, she discovered her mother was forced into retirement and her old bond-mate, Koss, entered the picture. The Vulcan explained his family could save T'Les, T'Pol's mother, and T'Pol entered into marriage. Tucker's heart was broken. Even though the marriage to Koss was annulled soon after, T'Pol and Tucker's relationship from that point forward was confusing to both of them as T'Pol sought – after her mother's death and interest in Surak's teachings – a more Vulcan way of life. ( ) Tensions culminated in November of 2154, when Tucker decided to transfer to the ''Columbia''. He realized his feelings were jeopardizing his work, worrying that it would further interfere with his duties. When Trip came back aboard Enterprise, T'Pol persuaded him to stay, sealing the plea with a kiss (a possible indication that she wished to continue their relationship). Afterward, Trip explained he'd already asked Captain Erika Hernandez to return to Enterprise. ( ) In January of 2155, T'Pol discovered that her DNA, as well as Tucker's, had been stolen by Terra Prime to create a baby (Elizabeth). ( ) After rescuing her, with the help of Tucker and Archer, Phlox discovered that the child was dying. ( ) Soon after Elizabeth's death, T'Pol and Tucker ended their relationship. Six years later, Tucker sacrificed his own life to save Archer and possibly others aboard Enterprise. Prior to his death, he and T'Pol discussed their relationship for the first time since they broke it off, with T'Pol admitting she would miss him when she moved on to other assignments. Following Trip's sacrifice, T'Pol received comfort from Archer as the two of them mourned their mutual friend. ( ) Tolaris Tolaris was a Vulcan that Enterprise encountered in 2151. Tolaris was a v'tosh ka'tur, one of a group who decided to use their emotions but still follow Surak's teachings. During his stay on Enterprise, Tolaris met T'Pol. During his time, he made T'Pol explore more about emotions, something she was curious about. He also suggested that she not meditate for one night. Later, Tolaris came to T'Pol's quarters. He suggested using a mind meld to help T'Pol. However, T'Pol was very uncomfortable and told Tolaris to stop. He would not, and she told him to leave. The next day, Captain Archer called Tolaris to his ready room. They had a confrontation, and Tolaris and his group were told to leave Enterprise immediately. ( ) Soon after, T'Pol contracted Pa'nar Syndrome, from Tolaris misusing the mind meld. ( ) It was not until two years later, in 2154, that T'Pol had the disease cured by mind-melding with T'Pau. ( ) Alternate realities and timelines In an alternate timeline where Captain Archer was infected with interspatial parasites that erased his ability to form long-term memories, T'Pol received a Starfleet field commission in 2153, promoting her to captain. However, she was unable to find the Xindi superweapon early enough to stop it from destroying Earth. She continued to captain Enterprise until 2156, when it reached Ceti Alpha V with the last 6,000 survivors of the Human race. She retired then, caring for the amnesiac Archer until she died in 2165 in a Xindi attack just before the timeline was altered. ( )'' :T'Pol during this time developed a romantic attraction to Archer, and possibly a relationship- or, at least, as much of a relationship as she could have with a man who wouldn't remember it the next day. This is suggested in dialog between Archer and T'Pol, such as her saying that their relationship has 'evolved' over the years, as well as between other characters, including Phlox, who comments that it must have been hard for T'Pol, learning so much about Archer when he would remember nothing about her. In a different timeline where Enterprise was trapped in 2037, T'Pol eventually married Commander Tucker in a traditional Vulcan ceremony; they honeymooned in Cargo Bay 3. With Doctor Phlox's help they had a son, Lorian. By 2153, T'Pol was the only original crew member of Enterprise left; she was also more in touch with her emotions, actually hugging the past Archer when the two met. When the ship rendezvoused with the original Enterprise in February 2154, T'Pol informed Captain Archer that Lorian's plan to increase the efficiency of the plasma injectors could destroy the ship. ( ) Cronologia ;2088 : Nasce su Vulcano ;2135 : Finisce l'addestramento al Ministero Vulcaniano della Securezza ;Anni 2140 : Assegnata alla Seleya come vice ufficiale scientifico ;Anni 2140 : (Data da confermare) Trasferita all'ambasciata vulcaniana sulla Terra ;2151 : Assegnata all Enterprise come osservatrice vulcaniana; più tardi, accetta la posizione di capo ufficiale scientifico ;2154 : Formalizza il suo stato di servizio con la Flotta Astrale e prende il grado di comandante ;2161 : E' presente alla cerimonia per la Federazione dei Pianeti Uniti Retroscena *T'Pol è intepretata dall'attrice Jolene Blalock in tutti i 98 episodi di Star Trek: Enterprise. *In un ipotetico episodio della quinta stagione, lo scrittore e produttore Mike Sussman sperava di poter far finalmente incontrare a T'Pol suo padre, rivelando che era in realtà un agente romulano infiltrato, che avrebbe finto di esser eun ufficiale vulcaniano prima di inscenare la sua stessa morte. L'idea che T'Pol sia mezza romulana spiegherebbe la sua affinità per gli Umani così come il suo interesse nello sperimentare emozioni. (Informazioni fornite da Mike Sussman) *Il personaggio di T'Pol, in origine, doveva essere una versione più giovane della matriarca vulcaniana T'Pau, ma è stata cambiata in fase di pre-produzione per motivi legali. E' stata considerata l'idea che T'Pau fosse sua sorella, ma T'Pol afferma in di essere figlia unica, il che ha eliminato questa possibilità. Alla fine, T'Pau appare come amica della madre di T'Pol negli episodi e . *Jolene Blalock ha avuto diverse controfigure durante le riprese di Enterprise, tra cio Boni Yanagisawa e Lisa Hoyle. Taglio di capelli non utilizzato Il taglio di capelli utilizzato originalmente per T'Pol era diverso; per diversi giorni di riprese, l'attrice Jolene Blalock ha indossato una parrucca più lunga di quella che è stata poi utilizzata. Quando si è dedico che il taglio di capelli di T'Pol doveva essere cambiato, diverse scene sono state girate nuovamente per eliminare il taglio lungo. Il look originale del personaggio può essere visto in una scena tagliata nei [[ENT Stagione 1 DVD|DVD della Stagione 1 di Enterprise]]. Vestiti T'Pol appare senza vestiti in diversi episodi, tra cui l'esempio più esplicito è nell'episodio . T'Pol inoltre cambia costume più volte di qualsiasi altro personaggio principale. La seguente è una lista di vestiti che indossa surante la serie. *Season 1 ** ***tonaca da ambasciatrice ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante ** ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante ** ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante ** ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante ** ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante ** ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante ** ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante ***vestiti civili color melanza (forse tuta vulcaniana per la meditazione) ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante ***vestiti civili color melanza (forse tuta vulcaniana per la meditazione) ** ** ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante ** ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante *Season 3 ** ***uniforme grigia vulcaniana da subcomandante (archive footage) ***tuta arancione ***tua azzurra ***pigiama azzurro ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta arancione ** ***pigiama azzurro ***tuta azzurra ***tuta bianca ** ***pigiama azzurro ***tuta ***pigiama azzurro ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta azzurra ***nuda, coperta da lenzuola mediche grigie ***tuta viola ***nuda, coperta da lenzuola mediche grigie ** ***tuta viola ***tuta arancione ***tuta viola ** ***tuta arancione ** ***uniforme della Flotta Asrtale ***abiti civili ***tuta arancione ***abiti civili ***uniforme della Flotta Astrale ***abiti civili ***uniforme della Flotta Astrale ***abiti civili ***tuta arancione ** ***abiti del periodo ***tuta azzurra ** ***tuta arancione ***pigiama rosa ***tuta viola ***tuta arancione ***tuta viola ***pigiama blu ***tuta arancione ***tuta azzurra ***tuta arancione ** ***pigiama azzurro ***abiti del periodo ** ***tuta azzurra ***tuta viola ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta arancione (archive footage) ***tuta arancione ***tuta azzurra ***tuta viola ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta azzurra ***tuta viola ***tuta azzurra ** ***? ** ***? ** ***? ** ***tuta viola ** ***tuta viola (archive footage) ***tuta viola ***nuda (sequenza in sogno) ***pigiama rosa ***tuta azzurra ***EV suit ***tuta azzurra ***tuta arancione ***pigiama rosa ** ***tuta viola (archive footage) ***tuta arancione (archive footage) ***tuta blu (archive footage) ***pigiama rosa (archive footage) ***nuda (archive footage) ***tuta arancione (archive footage) ***tuta azzutta (archive footage) ***tuta arancione (archive footage) ***tuta azzurra ***tuta arancione ** (Nota: versione anziana di T'Pol appare diverse volte in questo episodio, indossando una tunica vulcaniana) ***tuta azzurra (archive footage) ***nuda (archive footage) ***tuta arancione (archive footage) ***pigiama rosa (archive footage) ***tuta azzurra (archive footage) ***pigiama azzurro ***tuta azzurra ***tuta viola ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta arancione (archive footage) ***tuta arancione ***EV suit ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta arancione (archive footage) ***EV suit (archive footage) ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta arancione (archive footage) ***tuta arancione ***tuta viola *Season 4 ** ***tuta arancione (archive footage) ***tuta viola (archive footage) ** ***tuta viola (archive footage) ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta viola ***blusa senza maniche viola e grigia con pantaloni bianchi ***blusa multicolore senza maniche con pantaloni a pinocchietto color salmone ***blusa rossa senza maniche con pantaloni marroni ***abito da sposa vulcaniano viola ** ***blusa rosa con disegni in oro senza maniche con pantaloni marroni ***tuta arancione ***tuta viola ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta arancione ***tuta viola ** ***tuta arancione (archive footage) ***tuta viola ***tuta arancione ***tuta viola ***tuta azzurra ** ***tuta arancione ***tuta viola ***tuta bianca con tunica ***tuta bianca ** ***tuta viola (archive footage) ***tuta bianca e tunica (archive footage) ***tuta bianca (archive footage) ***tuta bianca ** ***tuta bianca (archive footage) ***tuta bianca e tunica (archive footage) ***tuta bianca (archive footage) ***tuta bianca ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta azzurra ***tuta arancione ***tuta viola ***tuta azzurra ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta arancione ** ***tuta viola ***tuta arancione ***tuta azzurra ***tuta viola ** ***tuta viola (archive footage) ***tuta viola Dopo aver ricevuto il gradi di comandante nella Flotta Astrale, T'Pol continua ad indossare le sue "tute" civili con piccole modifiche: teal, strisce della divisione scientifica sulle spalle, i gradi di comandante e il distintivo dell Enterprise]. External links * * cs:T'Pol Categoria:Vulcaniani Categorai:Personale della Flotta Astrale Categoria:Personale dell'Enterprise (NX-01) Categoria:Scienziati en:T'Pol de:T'Pol es:T'Pol fr:T'Pol nl:T'Pol pl:T'Pol